The security of buildings has never been as vital as it is today. Numerous door entry systems exist which serve to control access to prevent unauthorised persons gaining entry to a secure area.
One such system uses a numeric keypad coupled to a door lock which accepts the manual input of a passcode. If the passcode is verified a door lock release signal is generated which unlocks the door. This simple design does not require a human operator to supervise the door. However, the passcode accepted by the keypad is a static code which is susceptible to becoming known to unauthorised persons. Each time the passcode is changed the new code must be communicated to all authorised persons if they are each to continue to enjoy access.
More sophisticated door entry system employ biometrics to authenticate an authorised person but these systems typically require the door entry system to be coupled over a secure communications network to a database that stores the associated biometric data. The addition of new persons or temporary site visitors is time consuming as the biometric data must be captured and stored in advance.